X-House: Origins
by LasCasul03
Summary: (Before the events of X-House) XLynn Sr wants to create a perfect universe for his family. Thanks to a reliable sourse, he’s got some interesting ideas...but will those choices be the best for his family?
1. Introduction

**Well, it's been a while since I've done something X-House related. Mostly cause of one of my friends, 65rogeryork, is doing the next chapter of "Cross' Multiverse Experience" in his "SLTS: Dimensional Adventures" fanfic (it will be canon with my fic, in case if your wondering).**

**Now, this will take place before X-House, and we will see more of XLynn Sr in this one, along with, Lola, XLola, XLisa (main characters), etc.**

**It will be kinda of the same like in Peñaloza's X-Tale series on YouTube, I'll try my best to do it more different this time.**

**X-House belongs to me**

**X-Tale belongs to Jael Peñaloza**

**Glad we sort things out, enjoy!**

* * *

At the time where the multiverse was still creating new AU's, there were three guardians that protects the different worlds. They were _Void, Anti-Void, _and _Dark Void. _

They love to see all the AU's involving with the Loud Family, their friends, even few where the pets are the main characters. Literally anything you can think of can be possible in multiverse. Later on, the guardians created there own AU, which is the _Ultra-Dimension, _their very own base. That way, everyone in the multiverse can see each other at one place.

There were some enemies that Void and his brothers have encountered, but they always get the job done and justice was served. Though soon... one of the guardians will accidentally create one of the most powerful monsters in the whole multiverse.

In the Ultra-Dimension, there stood Void. He looks like a regular Lincoln, but way different. His skin is purple, has a glowing yellow portion in the middle of his head, wores purple pants, and yellow shoes.

"Welp, looks like it's time for my patrol!" Void said, as he looked at the screen. "Oh hey, back for another adventure, right...I'll take that as an yes.."

"Since my brothers are busy, I'm just gonna see if anything new happens...maybe a new AU perhaps." Void wondered. He created a portal and entered the multiverse. "Hm...let's see...no, already been there...not completed yet..." When he looking towards the different worlds, he felt something strange.

"That's weird...never felt this before...maybe it's another universe, I must check it out!" Void stated, floating towards the weird presence. Once he got there, and opned a portal, he did saw it was an AU, but it was slowly fading away.

"On no...if there's any life here, I must rescue them!" The guardian said, landing on what looked like white grass. "Hello, anyone there!?" He yelled.

"I don't know, Lola, you sure this dress looks good on me?" Said a young girl's voice. Void then looked around a tree, to see two little girls.

"Trust me, sis, you're gonna dominate this weeks pageant!" Lola smiled. "Just in case, you could ask Lincoln for help if you want."

"Hehe, yeah, I guess." Lola's sister replied. Void was very confuse of what's happening right now.

_'Weird...there's a Lola, but the other one doesn't look like a Lana. Maybe they're twins, or maybe there is a Lana, so it'll make them triplets?" _He thought.

"Hey, I think we should go home, Lynn's game is going to start in three hours." XLola mentioned.

"Sure, just hope the benches better be clean, I got icky cheese on my dress last time!" Lola cringed, as they went their way.

"I gotta tell them that their world is in danger!" Void whispered, running towards the two sisters. "Hey, you two, there's something I have to tell you!" He yelled. The girls turned around to see the boy. They never seen anyone like him before, and they were told to never talk to strangers, so XLola grabbed Lola by her arm, and started to run away.

"W-Wait, I'm not gonna hurt you, I'm just here to warned you!" Void shouted, running towards them. While he was running, he saw another figure in the distance. They were tall, have brown hair, and wearing a green coat. "Hey, you, your universe is...in danger..."

Void's eyes widen, to see this AU's Lynn Sr, with Lola and XLola behind him.

"Daddy, w-who's that...and why does he looks like Lincoln?" Lola shivered.

"I...I don't know." The old man replied.

"Hi sir, um, look there's something important I have to tell you." Void said.

"Sorry boy, but there's no point of telling me anything..." XLynn Sr sighed.

"Why exactly?"

"It's because...I don't want to live anymore." This made the girls and the guardian gasped.

"What, why on earth will you want to do that, your universe is dying, I can still save you all!" Void questioned.

"I don't know how...but the only thing I know I'm here because I had to create something perfect for my kids." The father explained. "But I don't know what to create...I can't even make Figgy Pudding without burning it for crying out loud!"

"Huh...you can create literally anything...this is unlike anything me and the others have seen in the multiverse!" Void stated.

"...Multiverse...what's that?" XLola asked, but Lynn Sr quickly cut in.

"It doesn't matter what it is. Now get out of my world, stranger, I don't want to hurt you." The old man growled, with both of his pupils glowing green.

"Look, you don't have to do this, I'll help you find a purpose with your power, just don't do this, besides, I'm pretty much indestructible anyway." Void nervously smiled, after putting on a straight face. "P-Please, I can't loose another AU...not again."

"Why are you trying so hard, I'm just an useless old man who can't think of anything."

"Because your NOT useless. Think about your wife and your kids...they wouldn't want you to end your life, I'm pretty sure they love you, and wouldn't trade it for the world." Void said.

"...I-I guess I don't want to see my family being sad over a dumb move..." XLynn Sr quietly sighed. "Okay then...I won't do it." This made Lola and XLola hugged their father tight.

"Thank you, dad!" XLola cried.

"Don't ever scare us like that again!" Lola added, making their farther softly smile, hugging his daughters.

"It's okay, your old man won't go away anytime soon...I promise." XLynn Sr said, as he then looked at the guardian. "I'm sorry, but I never got your name."

"The names, Void, I'm one of the guardians of all of the alternate universes, or AU's for sort." The boy replied.

"Ohh, so _that's_ why you look a little like our brother." Lola stated.

"I'm curious about this 'multiverse' thing, can you tell us about it?" XLola asked. Void nodded and begin to speak. Void spend hours talking to the three, mostly if XLynn Sr. The reason why he was gonna kill himself is because he's losing motivation, but Void was happy to change his mind.

But the guardian thought of an idea to help XLynn Sr to get motivated.

"Hey, since y'all are interested in the multiverse, mind if I show it to ya?" He questioned.

This got Lola's and XLola's attention real quick. "Ooo, that sounds fun, can we please go, daddy?" Lola looked up at her father, XLola doing the same.

"Hm...why not, we'll go, but we have to hurry for Lynn's baseball game." The father replied. This made Void opened a portal to enter the multiverse, as the four of them entered.

Once they've got there, they all saw a large black plane what looked to be northern lights, which were twilight-colored all around with mirror-like portals to other AU's.

"Welcome to the multiverse, there's all sort of alternate varations of us here." Void explained. "They're all kind of stories that has different types, like Age-Swap, Dark Turns, Alternate Endings, Genderbent, and much more."

"Woah...this is awesome, Lincoln will definitely freak out over this!" XLola yelled.

"Hold on...is there a universe where I'm the queen of the world!?" Lola asked, hoping it was true.

"Yep."

"YES, YES, YES, TAKE THAT, LINDSEY!" The younger sister threw her arms in the air (just to be clear, Lola is the younger triplet than XLola and XLana).

Void looked up at XLynn Sr. "You might think everything already exist here, but I'm pretty sure you can create something new with that mind of yours. Your actually very unique, not everyone has your ability in the multiverse. You can make a world as you wish."

The old man eyes widen at this, looking at all of the alternate universes, different versions of his family, friends, even creatures he never seen before.

"C-Can I get a closer look at them, this is unlike anything I've ever seen." XLynn Sr dazed.

"Sure thing, pal!" Void smiled. The guardian first show the three the rest of the guardians, Anti and Dark. They also bring the father and the two girls to the Ultra-Dimension. There's a lot of versions of the Loud Family and their friends, that have interesting stories.

It didn't take long for XLynn Sr to get some ideas, so he can help his family. Thanks to one of his daughters, XLisa, she also helped her father get some new ideas. Since he wants to change stuff, he leard from Anti-Void that some AU's have timelines, all of them are different from the first timeline.

XLynn Sr and XLisa are thinking of a certain **project **that can change their own timeline, but the old man wanted to see if the first timeline will be great.

"I-Is this thing on?" XLynn Sr asked, holding a recorder.

"Yes dear father, with this recorder I made, you can learn from your mistakes from the pervious timeline, if you do, I mean." XLisa explained.

The father nodded, and clears his throat.

"Timeline number one. So far, I made some some adjustments in this world. This is our home, I'll do the best for my family."

* * *

**And that's it for this one! Now that XLynn Sr knows about the multiverse, he's gonna try out some new things for his world and family. I mean, what could go wrong, right?**

**Void, Anti-Void and Dark Void belongs to AP100**

**Have a nice day, guys! **


	2. XLori

**I actually update early, NANI!? Yeah, well not every one is gonna be long, but there will be some later on, depending on which character it is. Speaking of characters, the first one is gonna be about XLori.**

**It's gonna be XLori, all the way to XLincoln (Cross), describing their lives in different timelines. Let's see what XLynn Sr thought of...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Me and my daughter have a certain project in case for the future...but first...I wanna see how this timeline works out." XLynn Sr said into the recorder.

The old man was working at the kitchen, cooking something for his family. Thanks to his friend, Void, he got one of the best recipe books in the whole multiverse. He then heard a bunch of footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Hey everyone, dinner is on the house!" The old man said, holding his Figgy Pudding in front of his family.

"Wow...you didn't burn it this!" XLynn mentioned, which XLuna gave her a nudge on the shoulder.

"That's great, honey, smells pretty good to." XRita smiled, carrying the youngest Loud on her arms. "Are you excited to eat, sweetie?" She added, looking at her youngest child.

"Yum yum!" XLily giggled.

"Good thing to, cause this girl's starving!" XLana said, patting her tummy. "Race you guys there!" She added, running toward the table.

"Hehe, no fair, you got a head start!" XLola replied.

"Hey, ever heard of beauty before age!?" Lola asked.

"That's your excuse for everything, Lols..." XLincoln rolled his eyes.

"That's true, and you know it!"

"Actually, I don't, the only thing I do know is food." The boy grinned, running with the others. "Hey, save a seat for me, guys!"

"Ohh, I'll make you eat those words!" The pageant queen yelled.

"Hahah, nice one!" XLuan laughed, with Lola angrily shaking her fists . XLori was ready to sit down, until-

"Sweetie, can I tell you something really quick?" The mother questioned.

"Yeah, sure." XLori said, walking to her mom. "What is it?"

"Well...I...just can't believe our first born is already going to college and you'll be moving away." XRita smiled, holding back her tears. "And, I just wanted to say-"

"Heheh, mom, it's okay...I'll be fine, you got Leni and Luna to protect the others." The oldest sibling smiled, hugging her mother. "I'll keep you guys posted." XRita laughed, hugging her back.

"Hey you two, this pudding ain't gonna eat itself!" The father yelled. XRita and XLori rolled their eyes, and went to sit with the others.

Days have past, and XLori was in college. Though she isn't alone, her friend XCarol was also at the same college as her. They used to be rivals, but they soon become friends.

Six years past, and XLori married XBobby, as both of their families were at their wedding, enjoying the party.

"I want the inhabitants of this world to evolve to see what it's like for my family." The old man continued.

"Sup, lame-o!" XRonnie Anne (who is 18) greeted her friend. "Wow...they actually got married. Then again, I have a feelin' they were going to."

"Yeah, me too." XLincoln replied (also 18). "I can't believe she's already having her own family...but it'a nice seeing them happy." Just as he said that, XLeni (23 years old) butted in.

"Oh, I totes can't wait for you two to get married, you'll be the best couple ever!" XLeni smiled.

"We're just friends!" The two teens yelled.

"Yo guys, we're taken picture, y'all coming or not!?" XLynn (19 years old) asked, as the two siblings and the boy's friend went to the rest of their family. Before XMaria Santiago takes a picture, XLily (6 years old) tugs on Lincoln's arm.

"Linky, can you carry me please?" The youngest sibling asked. "I don't think she'll get me in the frame!"

"Heh, sure thing." Her brother replied, as he bent down, making XLily climb his back.

"Bien chicos, sonrien!" XMaria stated.

"I don't understand, what did she say?" XLana (12 years old) whispered at XLisa (10 years old), but the picture was already taken as soon as she said that.

"She means, 'get ready'." XLisa smirked.

"Dang it, Lis!" The tomboy yelled.

"Oh well, looks like you weren't _focusing _enough!" XLuan (20 years old) laughed. "Get it, cuz it's a joke about cameras!" While some members of the two family groan, some of them along XLynn Sr laugh with her.

"Me and my family are really enjoying this. I guess...my job is done, this is the perfect timeline for us." The father of the Loud family said, pressing a button to stop recording. "C'mon, sweetie, you said your going to a friend's house?"

"Indeed, her name is Darcy, we're currently working on a school project, and we must hurry." XLisa replied, as the two leave the room.

Few weeks have past since XLynn Sr touch that recorder. He enjoys hanging out with his friends at the band, cooking foods right, but most importantly, caring and being there for his family. That's what a good father supposed to do, right? However...one day, Void shows XLynn Sr some new AU's that have really interesting plots.

The old man was fascinated by the new worlds...he then started to think long and hard for a while.

"I never thought I'll be back here, but...there's so many things that I could improved to this world if I use..."

Four figures were at the backyard of the Loud House, no one else was around but them, the four figures was XLynn Sr, Lola, XLola, and XLori. The father sighs deeply.

"I'm very sorry, sweetie. But...this world has to be improved." XLynn Sr told her oldest child.

"Are you crazy, I love the way this world is, nothing, and I mean NOTHING should change!" XLori shouted, not happy with this one bit.

"But don't you remember when Bobby got in that fight with you?"

"We'll work things out!"

"The time where you lose your job?"

"That place was literally hell for me!"

"Or the time where Lily was killed..." There was complete silence after he said that. They all remember how Lily, the youngest child, was killed in a car accident. She was only 6 at that time. "I'll be able to get your drop back, your man back...your sister back if you let me do this..."

The oldest sibling started to think, thoughts ran over mind all at once, she wanted things to work out at their world...but she really wanted to get the mangle body of Lily's dead corpse our of herd...and see her little sister again. Lola and XLola started to whimper a bit. XLori then decided to talk to her little sisters.

"C-C'mon girls, dont't look at me like that...look, we'll see each other again." XLori softly smiled. "We can enjoy ourselves like we did in our childhood...we all will see Lily again...we don't have remember all the bad things that happened to us."

No else noticed, but a tear was going down XLynn Sr's face. But he know what he wanted to do. He stretch his arm in front of him, and summoned a rectangular purple shaped object, as he slowly reaches his hand to press it.

"You guys will be a lot more happier...I love you two so much." XLori cried, but still keeps a smile, as the old man press the button as everything was white around them, only stood Lola, XLola (who was now both 6 years old again), and XLynn Sr was also younger.

The two sisters softly cried, remembering what their older sister said. But they know that their dad will fix everything..._right?_

* * *

**Well...that just happened. Again, some chaps might be long or short, depending on the characters. Also, some important news, I have a Deviantart account! I'm not very good at digital art, tho I'll try my best to do it soon (my deviant is the same name as this site).**

**Peace out!**


End file.
